Cold Shower
by FriendsAddict
Summary: A stand alone continuing the series of events after the finale. Will Ross and Rachel overcome a cold shower? Read and Review!


**Cold Shower**

Rachel stood in front of the mirror, dressed in her underwear and spaghetti straps. She draped a robe over herself and tied her hair into a messy bun.

She had just transferred from her apartment to Ross's a few days before since Joey left for L.A. in pursuit of his acting career. They thought it would be a great opportunity to take their relationship to the next level; they've been together for three months anyway.

From behind, Ross entered the room with wet hair. He watched her and smiled, leaning on the door pane. He admired **his** beautiful Rachel, putting lotion on her tanned and toned arms and legs, massaging the stress out from work… God, never could he imagine loving someone else as much as he loved her. Ross couldn't find a reason why they spent so many years apart; forcing themselves to ignore the feelings they had for each other.

Only now did they feel complete once more.

Her bare neck uncovered by neither her robe, which was slightly falling off her shoulders, nor her hair, caught his attention. Ross waited for Rachel to finish her nightly routine before finally approaching her. She hadn't noticed him until he wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed at her from the mirror.

"Hi," she cooed, reaching for his neck behind her. She could already understand what was in his mind through his loving stare.

"Hi," Ross replied smiling at her, "I missed you!" he kissed her cheek. He had to leave as soon as he woke up that morning, with Rachel and Emma still asleep.

"I know, I missed you too," she pouted.

It was another rough day at work for them both. It was a Friday. For Ross, he had to finish his lesson for the week just so his students would be able to study over the weekend. He couldn't afford to delay everything; summer class was definitely constrained by the short period of time. Rachel, on the other hand, wasn't pressed for time at Ralph Lauren after being taken back by Mr. Zelner months before. Though shopping did burn her out… it was payday, why else wouldn't she shop?

Yet, at the end of every stressful day, knowing that each other and Emma were there to come home to brightened them up.

"What took you so long?" she asked and couldn't help but close her eyes, sinking into pleasure as he caressed her neck with his lips.

"I had a late class, and there was a professor from Harvard who visited and he asked me if I could give a speech about the discovery of carbon dating in-" he looked at a bored Rachel, shooting him a blank stare from the mirror. He cleared his throat, "or… he was asking if I could give a speech."

"Really?" she beamed.

He nodded, "But I said I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because it's gonna be on your birthday. I wouldn't wanna miss that," he nuzzled on her neck.

Rachel looked at him sweetly, "Awww… You are unbelievable."

"I know," he whispered, softly biting her ear, placing kisses from there until her naked shoulder.

She giggled while he bit the strap of her top, and her laughter was like music to his ears. Ross looked up at the mirror and watched her as she slowly opened her eyes.

Seeing his inviting seductive look, she smiled at him and asked, "Honey, aren't you tired?"

He shook his head, "Nope," then he unclasped his hands around her waist and slowly inserted one in the opening of her robe.

Rachel quivered as she felt his cold hand on her stomach. "Honey," she deeply sighed, "hold on, I have to check on Emma."

He hugged her tighter, pressing her back against him. "You could do that after," Ross softly said while kissing more of her neck.

"Ross," she sweetly whined, feeling his hand go lower and lower… down to her underwear. She bolted in surprise as to what he did. Rachel quickly turned around with her burning cheeks and faced him. "Sweetie," nervously chuckling, "listen, I'll just go and check if she has a bottle beside her and then I swear… I'm yours the whole night!"

Feeling the beads of sweat that were beginning to form despite the cold weather, he stepped back and looked down, "Rach-"

Rachel moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll be quick, I promise!"

Ross pouted like a baby. She smiled and then began to kiss him passionately. But as soon he felt her tongue enter his mouth, he stepped back and removed her arms around his neck.

Ross was already in danger.

"What if Emma wakes up? What if, y'know, she plays with you instead?" he panicked, having experienced it a couple of times before.

"Sweetie, I just put her to sleep. I don't think she'll wake up." Rachel grinned and took both of his hands, "and if I check on her now, then I won't have to check on her later when we're…" she trailed off.

Ross took a deep breath, "Okay," and released her hands, looking dejected. Patience at the brink of libido was definitely a killer.

Rachel took one more look at him from his head down to his bulged boxer shorts and chuckled, "Really Ross, we just did it last night!"

"Well, you and your lotion thingy worked me up," he explained like a little boy, avoiding her gaze.

Rachel smiled proud of how her simple movements always attract him. She moved closer to kiss him again but he stopped her a few inches before her lips could meet his.

"Stop torturing me," gripping her arm to hold her back. Ross looked down at his boxers then at her, gesturing how aroused he already was. "Please?"

Rachel laughed even more, "Okay, okay. I'll be quick." With that, she ran outside their room to Emma's.

Ross bit his lip, thinking of everything and anything to keep his mind away from Rachel. He tried his best to calm himself down… he began walking around the room, dimming the lights and lighting some candles. He readied his stash of condoms and piled them up on his nightstand… then sat on the bed, listening to Rachel prepare Emma's milk. He happily sat up as he heard her footsteps slowly fading, and waited for her to enter their door. Then all of a sudden…

"_Mommy?_"

Ross stopped and looked at the baby monitor.

* * *

Rachel nervously turned around and saw her baby pulling herself up in her crib. Ever since they transferred to Ross', Emma already had her own room to sleep in, alone. But since she was used to sharing a bed with either her mommy or her daddy, her nightly separation anxieties kicked in. At first she'd think that either her mom or her dad was going to sleep beside her since they always cradled her to sleep… then she'd cry at wee hours in the night, finding herself all alone in her purple room. It broke both Ross and Rachel's hearts but they had to train her to be an independent almost-two-year old.

In the dark, with only a faint light coming from Emma's nightlight, Rachel froze. Hoping her daughter hadn't noticed her, she slowly turned around again to leave.

Emma squealed as she saw Rachel's figure in the room and called her attention again, "Mommy!" and then she started wailing.

Ross came in. His girlfriend nervously smiled as he glared at her by the door. "I told you," he whined.

"Daddy!" Emma cried, holding up both her arms for him to carry her.

Rachel approached Emma and carried her, "Hi baby."

She hugged her mommy tight, as if she was holding onto her dear life. Ross kissed the top of Emma's head and rubbed her back, calming her down.

Whenever Emma's case seemed hopeless, Ross and Rachel would let her sleep in between them. But usually, if she wasn't too sleepy, they would play with her until she fell asleep. Realizing the many possibilities that could interrupt their lovemaking, Ross sighed in frustration.

"Honey, give me five minutes," Rachel apologetically told Ross.

He had no other choice but to comply with the situation, "Okay."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay… I just-" he pressed his lips together and looked down his boxers.

Rachel watched him and started giggling.

Sarcastically smiling back at her, "It's not funny Rachel," and he left.

As for Emma, who Rachel thought was falling asleep on her shoulder, hearing her mommy laugh woke her up even more. When she was placed down in the crib, her blue eyes grew bigger and she started gurgling with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh no…" Rachel said to her as Emma grabbed her toy and handed it to her mommy.

"Wet's pway mommy!" Emma grinned, "teddy!"

Within seconds, Ross entered the room again with a deadly stare. "Rachel," he whined.

Emma stood up and started jumping in her crib, reaching for Ross. "Daddy wook at teddy!" she lifted her tiny bear.

Rachel ran her hand through her hair and fastened her loosening robe. "Sweetie," she called Emma's attention, "it's late already... You have to go to bed!"

Emma frowned and shook her head. She held up her hands for Rachel to carry her, "Up." Rachel scooped her as she pointed at the door, "Outside, mommy!"

"No honey," Rachel baby-talked her little angel, knowing that she wanted to sleep in their room, "you have to sleep here with teddy!"

She shook her head and frowned, as if she was about to cry.

"Honey," Rachel turned to Ross, "Ten minutes?"

Ross rubbed his face again and squinted, "Ten minutes and that's it-- if you're not in the room by then, I'm taking a cold shower." He cleared throat, "again," and moped like a little boy.

Emma wailed as she saw her father leave. "Thew mommy," pointing at Ross' direction, "I wanna sweep thew."

Ross came back and peeked in. "Let's see if you can put her to sleep in ten minutes," he sarcastically remarked then left.

Rachel looked at Emma, who was playing with her mommy's dangling hair, and kissed her forehead. "Baby, you have to sleep soon."

Emma smiled at her and pointed at her teddy. With that, Rachel placed her back in her crib.

"Wook mommy, teddy dance!" she beamed, bouncing her teddy up and down.

Rachel sighed, hoping that her little Emma would just tire out and eventually fall asleep. But to no avail, ten minutes passed and Emma's eyes were still widely opened. She could already hear Ross' footsteps approaching their daughter's room. And as expected, Ross entered with a frown. He found his girlfriend leaning on the crib, watching Emma.

Rachel sheepishly smiled at him and wrinkled her nose. "Ten more minutes?" she asked again.

Ross simply rolled his eyes and headed back.

Rachel looked back at Emma and switched off her baby monitor.

The little girl rubbed her eyes and watched her mommy as she removed the remaining toys in her bed.

"Mommy, stowy," she said, pointing at the books on her shelf.

Rachel stretched her arms then picked up Emma, agreeing to her daughter's request. She hoped that by reading to her, she'll fall asleep.

Emma finally yawned, being cradled back and forth on the rocking chair. Rachel carried her in a comfortable position and opened the big Disney book filled with stories. Then she opened it and began to read, "Once upon a time," and continued to rock the chair back and forth…

Finally after a lengthy period of time, Emma fell asleep. Before leaving the room, Rachel kissed her daughter's head and whispered, "I love you."

Quietly, she closed the door and headed to her room all giddy… only to find Ross on his side of the bed, reading a book. "She's finally asleep after three stories!" she crawled next to him.

"Good," he replied without even looking at her.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," she uttered, kissing his shoulder.

He let out a chuckle and replied, "It's okay."

Rachel cleared her throat and looked up at him, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading."

Rachel frowned at his dull response, "I'm sorry, honey… it was just Emma started fussing and--" She stopped and noticed his already-dry-hair wet again, "Did you take a shower?"

He looked at her and nodded, "Ten minutes ago."

"Why?" she sat up across him.

"I had to, I couldn't wait anymore…"

"Ross!" she whined.

"Sweetie, I've been waiting for an hour. That's the longest I've held it in!"

"An hour?" she arched her eyebrows.

"Okay it wasn't the longest, but the shower was a door away."

"So can you still…?" she asked, straddling her legs on each side of his as she went on top of him.

Ross chuckled and placed down his book, settling his hands on her waist, "I don't think so."

"What?" she scowled.

"Sweetie-"

Rachel pouted, "But Ross…"

"Rach, I was waiting for you for what seemed like eternity."

"Ho-ney," she whined again, leaning towards him. She began kissing his chest up to his neck, and then stopped to look at him. "Well?" she wondered if his cold state had changed.

Ross shook his head and started laughing, "I'm sorry."

"Ross it's not funny," she was beginning to get annoyed. She removed her robe and threw it to the floor, grabbed his face and kissed him. Her body was pressed against his as he gladly accepted her tongue… but still, she felt nothing beneath her thighs which were just above his crotch.

"Geller!" Rachel screamed as they broke the kiss.

He started laughing again, "Rach, I told you… I took a long cold shower," he explained, amused at her sudden rage. "See, that's why you shouldn't torture people."

"But honey, taking a shower doesn't make you incapable of having sex!" Rachel felt so desperate… she needed to have sex with him that night. She **had** to…

"Oh yes it does," he replied, "for tonight."

She sat up, still on top of him and started thinking. Ross gave her a peck on her lips and returned to reading his book about Greek mythology.

Irritated, Rachel grabbed his book and placed it on the nightstand. "Ross, you don't understand. We need to do it tonight!"

"Sweetie, just go and take a cold shower too… believe me, I don't think it's gonna happen. Besides, I'm getting sleepy already." He yawned. "We can do it tomorrow."

"No!" she protested.

"We just had sex last night!"

"So?" she groaned, "Honey… argh." She started massaging her temples, "Do you want me to do the Princess Leia thing again?"

"Rach," he chuckled, "that was an era ago."

"I have a cheering uniform?" she suggested but he shook his head. "Bunny costume?"

"Chandler's?"

"Eeew no. I have my own!"

He chuckled while shaking his head, "No."

"Lingerie?"

"Honey, seriously… I'm totally not in the mood!"

"There's chocolate, marshmallows and strawberries in the kitchen… and I have a pair of fluffy handcuffs in the closet…" she seductively whispered to his ear.

Ross grinned, "We just did that last week."

"Ro-oss!" she complained, "you have to cooperate with me here, if not I'll look for someone who's willing to."

Ross shot her a look, "That wasn't what you did earlier…"

"Honey," she begged, "I had to make sure Emma had her bottle beside her."

"You could've done it after."

"Okay fine, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"You're forgiven," he nodded, getting his book from the nightstand.

"Now can we have sex?" she asked him again, removing the book from his hands.

Ross yawned and stretched his arms, "Rachel, there's always tomorrow."

"What if there's no tomorrow? What if I break up with you tomorrow?"

"Really?" he teased.

"I will if we don't do it Ross," she retorted.

Ross sighed, "Sweetie, as much as I want to --"

She shut him up by kissing him passionately again, sliding her arms from the back of his neck, to his muscled chest, down to his boxers.

Then after a few seconds…

She loudly groaned, annoyed, irritated and angry… "Ugh Ross!"

He sat up, trying his best not to laugh aloud.

"Do you want me to dance?"

"Rachel…"

She exasperatedly ran her fingers through her hair, "Weren't you ever so desperate to have sex with me?"

"Yeah-- ten minutes ago?"

"Ugh," she grunted then she started thinking.

Ross pulled down Rachel's top which was halfway up her stomach, "Honey, I understand how you feel but I'm sorry, I really can't."

Rachel looked at him and smiled in thought. Clearing her throat, she smoothened his shirt on his chest and began with a serious tone, "Honey, was there ever a time you wanted to have sex with me but couldn't?"

He looked at her weirdly, "didn't you just ask me that?"

"What I mean is," she continued, "Like you couldn't cause we weren't together?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Really? When?" The topic got her interested.

"Hmmm," he began to recall… "I remember thinking about it every night when we broke up."

"Aside from that?" she raised her eyebrow.

Ross blushed, "Can we please change the topic?"

"Honey you don't have to be ashamed of anything…"

"Okay," he cleared his throat. "My…" he took a deep breath, "dreams of you made me think of the fun we had."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer, "What kind of dreams?"

"You, lying down on grassland with no clothes… waiting for me… sometimes dinosaurs even appear behind us," he distractedly looked at her.

Rachel frowned.

"Hey it's my dream, okay?"

Rachel gave him a peck followed with another question, "Did you ever say my name while you were doing it with someone else?"

He uncomfortably backed away. "Rachel."

"What? It's not like I haven't done that!"

"You've said my name while having sex with another guy?"

"Maybe."

Ross grinned, "With?"

She arched her eyebrow and started counting with her fingers, "With Paolo and with Joshua… and I think with Tag?"

Ross sat up, "Tag? Really?"

She nodded and leaned close again, kissing his upper lip… then his lower… sucking it.

As she stopped, Ross grinned and asked, "Still no luck?"

"What is wrong with you?"

He laughed at her desperate and annoyed tone, "I told you… I'm impotent for tonight."

"Fine, I give up!" she sighed. But before getting off Ross, she asked him, "You haven't answered my question yet. Did you ever say my name?"

He sheepishly smiled, "No…but I did say your name at the altar."

She rolled her eyes, "Goodnight." She gave him a peck and went to her side of the bed.

"Rach," he looked at her, "You- you said you thought of me when you were with Tag?"

Rachel turned to him and laid her head on the pillow. "What?" she replied, finally followed by a yawn.

"When you were with Tag, you wanted to have sex with me?" he was definitely proud and dead-interested.

She yawned again and wiped the tears that formed in her eyes, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I had a dream about our 'bonus night' and-"

"What did you dream of?" he cut her off.

"Ah…I can't remember the exact one cause I just didn't dream of you once, y'know." She started thinking.

Ross smiled proud, "You dreamt of me a lot?"

Rachel nodded and grinned, "but I do remember that you were naked, riding a horse with a lily in your mouth…"

He beamed, thinking how creative her unconscious mind was. "And then?"

She stifled another yawn, "I was on a white bed, all naked, in the middle of this beautiful garden filled with colorful flowers… then all of a sudden you appeared with the only white flower in your mouth. Before I knew it, you were on top of me on the bed."

Ross paused for a bit then unexpectedly rolled on top of her, "continue."

Rachel started laughing, "Then you started feeding me grapes from some branch that was hanging above us…"

Ross gazed into her eyes and started kissing her neck. "And then?" he whispered.

Rachel took a deep breath and continued, "and then you started biting my lips while I chewed the-" She halted to glare at him, surprised at what she felt. "Hey," she evilly cooed, "I thought you were incapable of having sex?"

Ross started perspiring once more, looking up from the nape of her neck, "Well, miracles do happen."

She smiled and caressed his face, "Well it's about time."

"Tell me more," he begged, "when was the last time you dreamt of me?"

"The other night," she sniggered, "after you helped me unpack and you weren't wearing your shirt."

He raised his eyebrow, "Was I riding a horse still?"

"No, you were riding a dinosaur" she said, laughing.

Ross looked interested.

"Okay honey, the dino thing's turning you on, but it's definitely turning me way off."

He giggled and caressed her lips with his.

Rachel ran her hands down his chest and lifted his shirt. Ross immediately removed it and placed his other hand under her tank top to massage her breast while they kissed.

"Honey," she moaned, urging him to do more and fast.

Ross removed her top over her head as she stretched her arms. His fingers then slid down her underwear, throwing it somewhere. Rachel straddled her legs above his waist and he voluntarily got rid of his boxers.

"Rach?" he asked before proceeding.

"Yeah?"

"What would have happened if you got on the plane?"

"I would've made the biggest mistake of my life," she kissed his lips, "and I wouldn't be doing this almost every night."

"That would be the biggest mistake," he kissed her nose.

She smiled, while he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, then his mouth reached for hers… allowing their tongues play in fury.

* * *

Midnight struck and Ross wrapped his arms around the beautiful naked figure beside him, slowly catching his normal heart rate after what had just happened. Making love with the one person you care for the most was unexplainable… it was just magic! Naked himself, he could feel the warmth of Rachel's body, as well as her calming exchange of breaths.

"Ross," she whispered before dozing to slumber.

"Yeah honey?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.

She turned around to face him and caressed his cheek with her hand. "If I wake up later and find myself at the edge of the bed again," she said, recalling the many nights he did his 'hug-and-roll' technique, "don't expect sex for a week."

Ross arched his eyebrow, "Really, Rachel Green? After what just happened, you're telling me that you can stand one whole week without any Ross lovin'?"

Rachel kissed her boyfriend's lips and grinned, "I can always take a cold shower!"

Ross had a dejected look on his face.

She grinned and yawned, "Goodnight honey, I love you." then cuddled, hugging him really tight.

"Great," he whispered to himself.

**END**

* * *

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this stand alone fic of mine! Care to Review? Thanks1!;)


End file.
